


There is No Peace

by burningdonut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Force-Sensitive Reader, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningdonut/pseuds/burningdonut
Summary: You are the daughter of a spice trader and taken hostage by the one and only Kylo Ren. He feels drawn to you, but you have no idea why considering you aren't force sensitive (unless?). What boundaries will Kylo Ren cross to earn your infatuation and at what price?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Without any Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I did a piece like this a couple years ago, but recently deleted it because uh let's face it, it was awful compared to my writing skills now. I am planning on making this fic like 100,000 words so pray for me :,). That is all. Enjoy!

You fiddled with the pencil on the table in the back of your father’s spice stand to undermine the complete wave of boredom you faced on this hot, sunny afternoon. There was no denying that you would have rather spent your vacation from the academy with your best friend, but you had responsibilities. Those of which consisted of sweeping fallen spices around the stand, occasionally attending customers (mind you they aren’t the most agreeable), and dismantling the stand at the end of the day. 

It wasn’t a difficult job. You didn’t mind at first until you talked to your friends from time to time explaining the adventures they had and the trips they took to nearby planets. You weren’t envious of their endeavors because your family could never afford the luxury of giving you such a vacation, but that didn’t mean you didn’t want to go. Afternoons such as this one is what made you wish that you had the same wealth as your friends.

Jolting awake from your internal analysis, you heard your father yell,’Y/N come to the front while I take care of something at home.’

Confused you replied, ‘What happened?’

‘Don’t worry about it, just make sure to attend our customers and don’t forget the order that Tesnat placed two weeks ago.’ And with that, he left you responsible for the stand for however long he was going to be gone. 

The next hour and a half dragged. Regulars passed by every so often and Tesnat picked up her bountiful order of spices. It wasn’t until now, that you averted your attention from your calculations of today’s orders to the familiar sound of marching storm troopers. Their white, bright uniforms contrasted the brown and grey palette of the square. They dispersed, with blasters at hand, and started scanning the perimeter. They must be looking for someone. But who? It was common for stormtroopers to patrol, but to search and seize was a rare occurrence.

One trooper entered your stand and looked under the tables and any potential hideouts. Satisfied with his inspection, he moved to the next stand. While you were looking at the stormtrooper inspecting, you didn’t even realize that amongst the stormtroopers, the infamous Commander of the First Order stood in the middle of the square. He watched the inspection unfolding, almost as if he can sense whoever he is looking for nearby. But of all people, he looked at you.

Liquid fear coursed through your veins when you turned and met eyes with the masked man. Instantly, your mind felt like it was being torn apart. The splitting headache you had was unbearable and so sudden. It was almost as if someone was inside, picking at each piece of your brain, searching for something so minuscule. Then, as if there was nothing left to pick, the pain retreated and there was only darkness.

You had a million questions. The first being where you were. The room was cold and dark, with one of the walls being a window overlooking the infinite amount of galaxies and stars. Further observation of the room proved your speculations, this was someone’s quarters. The bed you woke up on was large and luxurious, something you had never seen. The silk bedsheets intertwined with your legs and the clothes that you remember wearing were not on you. Instead, you wore a white nightgown that contrasted the dark aesthetic of the room.

Trace your steps. Ok, I woke up, went to the stand like any other day, was in charge while my dad went to take care of an errand, and…stormtroopers.

Everything was blank after that. The stormtroopers searching the square. The masked man. Tidbits of these memories remained which only made your confusion grow. You got up and approached the window to get a sense of where you were. Beautiful. The farthest place you have been to was the other side of your planet for a delivery. It was desert-like, with several caves that contained crystals of different shapes and colors. This view, however, surpassed the beauty of those crystals and made you almost forget about being possibly kidnapped.

On queue, the door slid open to reveal a tall, broad figure. Goosebumps erupted across your skin and you trembled. The mask and the modulated breathing were a dead giveaway to who this mysterious figure is. The Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren. 

He just stood there, the reflective visor breaching your thoughts. ’I know who you are,’ you said barely above a whisper. 

‘I know.’

‘What do you want from me?’

‘I have seen you in my visions. If my suspicions are correct, you will make me stronger and be the missing component to my training.’


	2. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm trying to get to the spicy part asap but I also want this to be slow burn. I'll try updating next week lets see what you'll do.

You jolted awake, a thin sheet of sweat coating your body. _It was a dream._ Although it was really dark, you couldn’t help but notice that you weren’t in the same room as your dream and you weren't wearing the same clothes either. There was only the cot you were sitting in and a small sliver of light coming from the bottom of what you could only assume a door. 

You laid down again and blinked several times to get accustomed to the blanket of darkness around you. As expected, a truckload of emotions finally hit you and reality struck. You were a prisoner, taken from your family and your home. The life that you once had was gone. Yes it may have been taken for granted but you were thankful you at least spent a lot of time with the ones you loved. You wanted to accept being a prisoner forever yet you knew that deep down you were destined for greater things instead of being in this hellhole.

Then it called out. It was a voice. A mentor that has always followed you since you were a child. You didn’t know what it was, but you felt it everywhere. Your parents always brushed it off and told you it was nonsense that you used to avoid work. _Well sometimes._ Nevertheless, it was there for you now and that was all that mattered. You exhaled, allowing _it_ to guide you, give you anything. A sign maybe.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and your guide was gone. You squinted at the sudden flash of light and saw two figures at the entrance of your cell.

Two stormtroopers entered, grabbing each of your arms practically dragging you out of your cell. You yelled, screamed, did anything to get out of the grasp of these stormtroopers, but it was hopeless. One of them hit you with the butt of their blaster and then everything went dark…again.

You woke up strapped to an interrogation chair. Well not a chair per se but something to keep you from moving anything. _If this is how Gorgs feel like when they are hunted, then I might as well be vegetarian._

“Your thoughts are loud,” the modulated voice spoke. “Gorgs huh? I haven’t had any prisoners think of Gorgs when they were strapped just like you are.”

“What do you want from me?” you spoke as bravely as you could.

You heard his heavy footsteps come closed until he was in front of you, his mask centimeters inches from your face.

“hm”

This was terrifying. You could have shit yourself honestly. Stories about his massacres and his talent with a lightsaber is what made you wary of his serene energy at the moment. He could cut you into within seconds or he could imprison you for life. There was no way of telling which he was going to do.

“I sense you are afraid of me. You have something that I need,” he calmly said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” There was nothing else you could say and you really did not know what he wanted.

He stepped back and grabbed his helmet from both sides, pulling it off. His helmet hissed as he set it down next to him. You couldn’t help but admire his beauty. The light beauty marks that scattered his face, the long nose that complimented his onyx hair, and his plush lips that looked soft in comparison to the rest of his features. 

“The force is strong with you. I can sense it and you have yet to realize how powerful you can become.”

“W-what? A force user? I don’t even know what that is!” You were becoming desperate. “Let me go! Please!”

“I can’t do that. You are my guest and you should learn some respect” Now you sensed his anger beginning to rise.

He choked you without even touching you. _How is that even possible?_ You squirmed as your throat constricted more every passing minute. Gasping for breath, you began to see black dots and you lost feeling in your fingertips and toes. Your hearing was blocked and it felt like your eyes were going to bulge out of your eye sockets.

He let go and your senses were smacked back onto your body. His hand stroked your cheek and his brown eyes scanned yours.

“It is taking everything in power to not take you right now. if only you can see what I saw that day at the square”

Tears spilled from your eyes as his hand traveled from your cheek to your neck to the your waist. He squeezed tightly and that was when you saw red. You are far from an angry person but you finally snapped.

“DON'T. TOUCH. ME” you grit. You wanted to stray from his touch and most of all, you wanted to hit him and punch him in his stupid face. _I’m better than this._ You relaxed and called out again, to anything really. 

You rationalized and knew that if you were going to leave you had to gain his trust. For starters you can join his cause and do some mediocre job wherever you are. Ren sensed your change in emotion and stopped his ministrations.

“I have something you want but in return you have to let me work here. I’ll do anything but live in that cell,” you begrudgingly told him.


End file.
